The present invention relates to a device for facilitating cleaning of a rotary razor, and to a rotary razor provided with the same.
In known rotary razors, cleaning of razors from hair is a very unpleasant operation, and many users do not clean the razor frequently. This leads to premature wear and worsening of shaving efficiency of the razors. The rotary blades form a compact mass of hair inside the razor since the gaps between the blade teeth are small and the quantity of hair thrown into the hair accumulating chamber is lower than the quantity of hair received during shaving. The razor operates insufficiently, quality of shaving suffers, and the blades wear soon and must be replaced. Hair also penetrates into recesses of rotatable shafts, into bushes of the shafts during shaving, as well as during cleaning of the hair accumulating chamber with a brush which pushes a portion of hair into the above mentioned spaces. This leads to a non-uniform rotation of the blades which affects the quality of shaving and service life of the blades. Hair also penetrate into a recess which receives a hinge of the blade supporting plate, and also into a recess which receives a locking element of the latter, which also leads to the premature wear of the hinge and the lock of the razor. It is to be understood that the above listed disadvantages are highly undesirable for proper shaving operation of rotary razors and for their service life.